Deep Desires
by Alyxielle
Summary: [HaoxAnnaxYoh] Anna starts to think about her relationship with Yoh and finds herself doubting if Yoh really considered her anymore than a friend. Hoping to sort out her feelings, she only finds herself face to face with his twin.
1. Prologue

**A/N** : I was inspired to right this while randomly researching the Internet. Not sure if I'll be continuing this story since I'm pretty busy with other subjects. Review if you'd like to see a continuation of this story.

**Summary** : HaoxAnnaxYoh Anna starts to think about her relationship with Yoh and finds herself doubting if Yoh really considered her anymore than a friend. Hoping to sort out her feelings, she only finds herself face to face with his twin.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Shaman King

* * *

**Deep Desires**  
Chapter I : Prologue

Anna stood quietly at the entrance of the Patch Village hotel as she waved Yoh and his friends off to do some extra training before the tournament continues. Leaning against the cool wall she let go of a soft sigh. It had been days since she met up with Yoh and his gang and although Yoh was grateful to have her around, he still acted just the same.

Fingering the beads that lay strung around her neck, her eyes started blurring up with tears that couldn't stop from coming to her eyes. "No. I can't cry over this, Yoh does love me."

Looking over at a small clearing, she walked over towards it as she sat herself down at the edge of a forestry that seemed to stretch on for miles. The shade the trees provided scattered the sunlight across her skin as she tried to calm her heart that seemed to be tightening, she found it hard to breathe as tears fell onto her lap.

She was confused, her thoughts were empty, she couldn't think. The way Yoh last looked at her, it wasn't of the emotions she felt for him. Why was she so concerned about this?

Bringing her hands to her face she quickly wiped the tears that stained her cheeks as she stood up shakily. "A good walk would do me some good," through a soft sigh she walked into the forestry, not caring where she was going as the scenery passed by.

All she needed was a little time to rethink some things and then she'll be her normal self… right?

Entering a clearing that revealed a beautiful waterfall that fell into a clean pool of water, Anna walked over and looked into the reflection that revealed an itako with blonde hair in a black dress with a red scarf that encircled her neck.

Sighing, she plotted herself onto the grass that seemed to calm her restless spirits. It felt so nice to release these feelings that she had kept so closed up once in a while, even though she never told anyone.

"Looks like an itako is a little on the depressed side."

Anna swung her head around to catch a glimpse of Hao sitting above from where she sat in the braches of a tree with his teasing smile. Her eyes narrowed as she quickly closed up all emotions that seemed to be pouring out of her mind.

"What are you doing here," she snapped angrily at someone catching her off guard, not to mention it was their arch-enemy.

"Come now, is that how you greet someone that's concerned about a friend?"

She returned his comment with a silent stare that seemed to be raging with anger that she held towards him. Getting up from the floor, she folded her arms silently across her chest as she stared back up at Hao who quickly joined her on the floor.

"Why such a long a face?" His mahogany hair seemed to echo his movements as he stepped closer towards Anna who only took another step back still glaring at him in return.

"It doesn't concern you so you don't have any need in knowing. Now what do you want?" Anna replied spitefully hoping to end this conversation just as it had arisen.

Hao's eyes stared into her own blank stare almost as if he could see straight through her. She couldn't help but start feeling awkward under the stare and how he was now only a few centimeters from her own face.

"Is it so much of an excuse to get to see you?" Seeing how Anna wasn't going to respond he continued in his casual voice, but his eyes told her that he was letting on less of what he already knew. "I just thought I'd take you away from all this confusion, just like you wished."

Anna took a step back a little shocked as to how he had acquired that information, but she quickly pushed it aside as she continued to stare at him as if she wasn't registering what he had just said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

His mouth broke into a small smile as he noticed how she was trying desperately to avoid the subject and be out of his presence as soon as possible. "That's not what I see." His taunting voice seemed to fill the air with an awkward silence as Anna was trying desperately not to reveal any more of her thoughts to him.

"I'm afraid my time is running short and I think, I'd like to take you away from all this for a while if that's okay." His simple smile crossed his face again as she opened her mouth to say something she found the wind knocked out of her.

Falling gracefully into his outstretched arms, Hao quickly placed her in a more comfortable position so that he could carry her more easily. Blowing some of his bangs that had fallen lazily in front of his face he smiled pleased as his eyes looked over Anna's face.

Her blonde hair was strung about her face almost as if creating a perfect angel.

_It's no wonder my brother loves her so much._

* * *

Her eyelids felt as heavy as rocks as she tried to pry them open. Blinking a couple times in order to straighten out her vision, she found herself looking up a white ceiling, or so it seemed since the room was dark. Was it already night? She had the strangest dream of weeping her heart out only to find Hao, and then she seemed to have blacked out. 

Giving a few grunts, she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. As she placed her hand against her aching head, trying to get her thoughts to clear up. Looking around the room another time since her vision was now accustomed to the darkness she found that it was wooden flooring rather then the carpet back at the hotel.

_This wasn't her room…_

So she hadn't dreamed up that Hao had knocked her out! Shifting under the covers hurriedly trying to get out of the bed she only managed to get the sheets more tangled around her feet as she collided onto the cold wooden floor still strung up in sheets.

Kicking them away from her she rubbed the part of her head that seemed to be growing a bruise from contact with the wooden flooring. It was then that she noticed that she wasn't in her normal clothing, instead she was in a white robe and her beads were missing.

Pushing herself off from the floor she started working her way around the room touching various objects seeing if they had been placed carelessly nearby until laughter seemed to cut across the dark and silent room.

Her head darted about, as he eyes tried to pin the object that was mocking her in the darkness until fire seemed to be lighted out of nowhere in the fireplace and there leaning against the wall with a smile across his face was Hao.

"Where am I?" Anna wasn't in any moods for playing around, she wanted to leave this place and get as far away from HIM as possible!

He smiled even more when he found that he had gotten her even more frustrated then before. "You know you look so cute when you're mad. And isn't it obvious enough? You're my prisoner for the time being."

Anna kept a straight face as she was registering what he had just spoke of, she wanted so much as to march right up to him and give him one cold hard slap, but she seemed to be stuck against the floor.

_Why couldn't she smack him?!_

Before she could react, Hao appeared in front of her with the same smile as before as his hand reached up to move one of her blond strands that had fallen into her face. His hands skimmed lightly against her skin causing her to almost moan at the touch.

_What was she thinking?! She shouldn't be having these feelings for anyone but Yoh and here she was finding herself turned on by the slightest touch by his twin!_

Her eyes stared back at his dark ones as his face inched closer. She could practically feel his warm breath against her cheeks. Why didn't she pull away? It was almost as if she were drawn to him. These feelings for him frightened her! Wasn't she suppose to be in love with Yoh?!

Anna's mind seemed to scream at her to pull away and snap out of it, but her body responded otherwise as his left hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His long bangs brushed lightly against her face as she seemed almost entranced by his eyes that seemed to stare back at her own.

What was happening to her?!

Hao slowly tilted her head up with his other hand as his face came down as their lips brushed against each others. He slowly came back down and deepened the kiss as his hands seemed to lock her in place.

After a few seconds, her body finally responded as she shoved him away, breaking their embrace. "What do you think you're doing?!" Anna practically spat out in fear as she turned to look at Hao trying to hid the blush that was slowly building in her cheeks.

There was his smile again, it seemed that every time he did that she wanted so much as to smack him. "Well it didn't seem like you weren't enjoying it so I don't see the problem."

He was right, she had enjoyed even though her mind utterly denied it with every ounce of blood in her body. How could she betray her future fiancé like that?

Hao turned and walked towards the door and the light from the fire place etched the darkened walls of the room, he looked over at her, he wanted so much as to have pinned her against that wall and made her his, but he couldn't. He couldn't do that to her. "You should sleep, I'll wake you when morning comes… Good night."

Walking towards the doors, he quickly opened them and closed them softly behind him.

Anna continued to stare dumbstruck as she backed away from where she stood and flopped onto the bed. Her fingers came up to touch her lips, the area that Hao had kissed her. She enjoyed it, and… she couldn't deny it even though she knew it was so very wrong.

Shaking her head she decided to take his advice and get some sleep.

Pulling back the covers, she quickly crawled under the sheets, as her head touched the softness of the pillow her mind began to start racing with the scene that had just occurred. Bringing her fingers to her lips a shade of red appeared on her cheeks.

_Did she have feelings for Hao?_


	2. entanglement

**A/N**: Sorry about the last chapter, I didn't really go back to edit it so if it was really confusing then you can all blame me. I'll try my best to right more accurately and "hopefully" reread my work before submitting it that I have been neglecting to do. This chapter is so late because I've been doing a lot of English projects and it's just hard to work on the cliffhanger I made for myself. Believe it or not I make up the story as I type.

"Quotation" Dialogue

_ITALICS_ Thoughts

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King, nor do I like to repeat myself.

* * *

**Deep Desires  
Chapter II**: entanglement

The sun light slowly entered the room from the window, gliding against the marble floor towards the sleeping figure on the bed tousled under sheets and pillows. Anna groaned in agitation of the light that was now cutting through her much needed sleep.

Hao pried the curtain a little more before leaving it to dangle in the drowsy air, his attention was absorbed towards the sleeping figure on the bed. His brother will find out soon enough that his precious itako was missing, and then he'll realize how much he really needed her.

His footsteps upon the marble made soft pats as he stopped at the edge of the bed to pry a look at the sleeping maiden who had laid her guard down.

A small smirk crossed his face as he slowly slipped onto the bed as he pinned Anna between his two arms. His mahogany hair gracefully tumbled down his back to form a veil between the two.

Feeling presence of someone else nearby, Anna turned from her side so that she was looking straight up. Her eyes, a little hazy from sleep, caught the figure of someone. At first glance she took it as Yoh, but within a few minutes she found herself trying to push the figure away only to end up in more tangles of sheets as she was pinned back into the mattress by the strong hands that had surrounded her earlier.

"My, my, aren't we a little feisty in the morning?"

He could see the anger and hatred rising from her eyes as she glared coldly back into his. He couldn't help but tease her and the more she was agitated, it just seemed that he wanted to tease her even more.

Hao allowed his body to slowly lower itself in a way that his face was only a mere centimeter from her own. The look on her face showed how uncomfortable she was at the closeness.

Anna could feel the warm breaths that Hao seemed to breath in and out as he leaned in closer. Her heart seemed to race as her thoughts scrambled in her head of a way to get out of this situation.

_Am I blushing? NO! I will not and cannot blush just because of some stupid look-a-like of Yoh's! I'm in love with and can only love HAO ASAKURA! Wait… HAO!_

Her face figured itself into utter disgust at how, in her anger, she was able to screw up the names.

A smile graced his face to see that her thoughts were somewhere else. It just made it all the easier for himself. He slowly leaned forward knowing full well that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. His mouth slowly enclosed over her own as her sweet scent seemed to fill his mind.

Being caught off guard she wasn't able to defend herself from this assault. Her mind screamed at her foolishness for forgetting who was right on top of her. It took her body some time before she could put some distance between them.

Hao rolled over on his back at her slight push that she probably interpreted as a thrust to get him away. He started laughing a little at how different their strengths were and how foolish she was.

The silent room was filled with Hao's laughter, causing Anna to be even more on edge than before. Quickly disentangling herself from the sheets she moved to the opposite side of the bed and watched Hao's figure warily.

"You seemed to have taken pleasure from it the night before, I wonder why you didn't like it today?" He peeked one eye towards Anna's direction lazily although he knew full well he had hit the spot.

Her posture went rigid as her blonde bangs covered her eyes in embarrassment with the slight tone of pink on her cheeks.

"You caught me off guard. Don't expect that to happen often," turning so that her icy eyes stared into his brown ones as she tried to hide her uneasiness.

"Then what was it that passed between us just now?" Hao smiled in amusement as her mouth seemed to tighten in frustration as she tried to find an answer.

"No matter." Lifting himself from the bed he leaned forward and pecked her on the forehead catching her off guard once again. "I'll leave you to yourself."

Anna's pupils dilated as he kissed her on the forehead.

Hao retreated towards the door and pulled it open silently but in a mysterious lurking way. His head turned slightly so that he could get a view of Anna, "I would advise for you not to leave the grounds. Unless you'd prefer being turned into ashes."

The blonde lifted her head upwards at the last comment. It took her a few minutes before the numbness over her body began to loosen.

Pulling her body off of the bed she entered the bathroom hoping a little water wound help calm her restless mind.

* * *

"Master Yoh, where is Anna?" Ryo looked around curiously in the empty parlor where she was usually found.

Yoh never thought that Anna would a person would be a person to stay up late, but she did seem a little low on spirits earlier.

"Well she probably wants some quality alone time since she's surrounded by guys all the time. I mean if I were surrounded by girls I'd probably want some alone time," Horohoro added in, unconscious of how wrong his comment was.

"If you were surrounded by girls you'd probably grovel at their feet and become their slave rather than have some ALONE time," Len's voice cut in as everyone tear dropped as the two went back into a quarrel.

Yoh's eyes looked curiously up the stairs that led up to the room that he and Anna shared.

_Where was she?_

* * *

After changing her clothes into a loose and comfortable white yukata, Anna took her time touring the large estate that she was rooming in. The long hallways were decorated with murals and dimly lit lights that lined the walls.

At the end of the hall she found two double doors held ajar as light from a fireplace filtered through the opening.

Her hand reached out towards the door as she pulled it open a bit more in order to slide herself into what looked like the library.

From the looks of the condition of the room, someone had been in here recently, but had probably left already. Her fingers graced across the spines of the books held on the table in front of the fire.

_If I'm not allowed to leave the grounds without being incinerated then I'll just read._

Pulling the opened book on the table she flipped through the pages that were rusted with age. It seemed like a journal from the dates and the progress of some furioku exercises. Her eyes read from one page to the next, isolating herself from the outside world.

Two arms with gauntlets encircled her around the shoulders in an embrace from behind the chair.

Anna's posture went rigid as she tried to continue in her reading ignoring his presence completely. She heard a tired yawn above, but didn't make an effort to do anything in response.

"What is so interesting about a book that only talks of theories? It's not like they're completely true." Hao leaned his head down till the point that it was resting on her head.

Anna did not like the pressure from his head on her own and his two arms draped on her shoulders as if it were the most natural thing to do. She could practically feel his eyes reading every word she was reading. Finally being fed up with the situation she closed the book and set it off towards the side, prying the two possessive arms around her shoulders away.

Her cold eyes followed Hao as he walked around the chair towards the table, fingering the books strewn across the surface.

"If you enjoy reading that much, feel free to read any of the books here." His hands gestured over towards the mounds of books on the bookshelves as a smile spread across his face.

She continued to sit emotionlessly in the chair, showing no emotions what so ever at his attempt to start a conversation.

Before any time could pass, Hao's arms were placed on the arms of the chair as his once calm mahogany eyes were raging with anger.

"I really don't mind company, but I'd appreciate a conversation. Or would you prefer a different approach?"

Hao took pleasure at how still the itako sat in front of him as eyes rivaling his own stared back at him, no matter how calm she looked, he could tell how the fear was slowly gnawing her insides and the confusion in emotions wasn't contributing to it either.

Taking advantage of her motionless figure, a slow taunting smile graced his face.

Anna could only recall sudden movement when she felt his lips pressing down on her own. Her hands violently went towards Hao as he deepened the kiss.

The pressure from her fingers on his chest only enticed him even more as he locked her between his two arms on both sides of the chair. He felt her hands slowly loose their pressure as her mouth slowly slid open.

Pulling back, Hao brushed his lips across her own before lifting himself off of the chair. His eyes searched her limp figure. Searching her eyes, he found they were in a daze as a pink glow seemed to resonate on her pale cheeks.

Anna couldn't get a hold of the room and worst of all she succumbed to Hao! Her eyes were still hazy as she looked up towards the black silhouette as his lips pulled back, breaking the connection.

The figure stood looking at her before his shadow passed over her and exited the room.

Her breathing soon returned as she relaxed into the chair, her hands grasped the arms of the chair shaking slightly.

_What just happened?_

* * *

Yoh quietly exited the quiet room and went down towards the lobby. He couldn't stand the eerie silence that enveloped the room without Anna.

_Where is she?_

The question plagued his mind over and over! No matter what he did it would never leave him alone. For some reason something was wrong.

Finally reaching the lobby, he found it deserted except for the receptionist, sighing he quickly exited the building inhaling the cold frigid night air.

"Having problems sleeping… dear brother?"

His pupils dilated as he turned his head towards the right finding his twin, Hao, leaning against the wall with a smirk plastered on his face. At that moment, everything seemed to snap into the place, Anna didn't just leave, she was Hao's prisoner.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC cause it's actually really hard for me to type IC for most of the Shaman King characters.

* * *

_**  
REVIEWERS**_

**Kawaii Koneko92**: Sorry, for some reason I can't get the hang of acting as Anna.

**Kari moon**: Yeah Zeke is Hao. It took me a while to get the translations right too and I still don't know everyone's Japanese name.

**kurama-kawai**: I don't know about that. I think I'm going to do a vote near the end or make alternate endings since that would please a whole bunch of readers.

**Phantom X**: OMG I do too!

**Angelic Gemini**: I hope I'll be able to and I love AnnaxHao ones too!

And thank-you to all the support to my other reviewers! (**Kimberly**, **kurama-kawai**, **Nyago**, **XcanadianDevilX**, **Phantom X**, **anitaking3**, **SquirrelFraulein**, **Yoh's girl**, **Angelic Gemini**, **XxTheLivingDeadxX**, **Kari moon**, **hao´s lady**, **Darkness** **Falls**, **Kawaii Koneko92**, **Inulover4eva**, **Luna Chii**) And a great thx to my friend (**Marilda24**)


	3. pain

**A/N** : Umm… this story took shorter time to make cause I actually thought I'd continue it. Before this it was just my fling cause I don't really like writing things about shounen jump oddly enough I like all their work. Chapter devoted to hannami sakura and Kaioma.

**Note to REVIEWERS** : I actually meet a minimum number of reviews before updating. It's different for every story I write depending on genre and topic (anime, fantasy, books, etc.) For this fanfic I think it's 15 reviews minimum for every chapter. Kind of high but it's worked out so far.

**Disclaimer** : Do I need to say it again?

* * *

**Deep Desires**  
Chapter III : pain

Yoh's teeth clenched in utter frustration as his furioku seemed to pulsate through his whole entire being. His once kind mahogany eyes had now dilated and sent a piercing gaze at his twin brother who gracefully lifted himself from the wall as his hair mimicked his slow steady movements.

His hands that were clenched at his sides, slowly reached over Amidamaru's blade, but before he could draw the blade, something stopped him.

It was Hao.

Hao's gloved hand was over his wrist, preventing him from drawing the blade. He shook his head gravely replying with a tired sigh, "Why are you all worked up? You never really cared about her before did you?"

Yoh ignored the taunt as he continued glaring even more angrily at his brother's calm composure.

Both of their matching eyes seemed to dive deep into each other's soul. No matter how much they were the same in color, their containers were remarkably different. One seemed fresh, new, and full of laziness written over it with a drop of love for mankind. The other, however, showed series of age and wisdom with a searing hatred for humans.

Hao slowly pulled his hand away after his brother had released his ambition of reaching for the sword. A small smile laced over his lips as he stared at his brother's vulnerability.

"I have a great deal of plans set up for you and Anna. If I cannot have one than the other is my only other option." Hao could see the amount of damage inflicted on Yoh just at the name of his fiancé.

Though they were separated by a foot, Yoh never let his guard down as his eyes swiftly worked a way for an attack or at least to defend himself from anything that would cause as trouble. At the name of Anna, he felt as if Hao had punched him directly to the face, he couldn't stand the fact that his fiancé's name was being used by him of all people!

"Calm down. I'm not planning on anything just yet. But if you wish so hard to get Anna back, might I suggest you start your training? If you have any contact with her…"

Yoh looked at his brother in a more calmly state than before. What would he do to her?

Hao gave a small smirk as he walked past him towards the main road as words rang out as clear as day.

"What will you DO TO HER!"

His head dropped slightly as he started laughing which only managed to piss Yoh off even more. Turning around so that Yoh could see one side of his face he replied, "You're the one jumping to conclusions now. I never said there would be any consequences, but then again… I never said there wouldn't be…"

Hao could feel the frustration in the air as his brother glared at him dangerously with furioku freely flowing from his body in his anger, but before Yoh had the chance of questioning him further, his brother disappeared in a fire that engulfed him.

Yoh's fists tightened causing a drop of blood to drip onto the cold concrete floor.

_I swear, even if it means my life, I'll get Anna back._

* * *

Anna slowly slipped off from chair that she was still sitting on after an hour had passed. Her mind was so cluttered that not even she could make a straight decision.

Placing one hand on her head, as an impending headache was about to rise, she placed the other upon the fine and rich dark wood that built the hallway. Every footstep she took echoed down the empty hallway as her headache seemed to intensify.

Reaching a small table she leaned back against the wall as she allowed her form to sink slowly onto the cold marble floor.

Every little noise seemed to pound in her head as if someone was hitting her with a sledgehammer.

Her pale hands ran through her blond hair as they cascaded around her face. The hallway seemed to be spinning now.

The moon's light entered through the windows that sat across from her, silently gliding at against the marble and the carpeting that was placed in the middle.

Anna's eyes started glazing over as her hearing was deafened.

Her eyes looked down the hallway towards a door that led to what looked like the garden.

Sliding her hand up towards the top of the table, she managed to pull herself up after stumbling around a few times. Her feet seemed numb and practically moved on their own as she reached the glass door. Her hands wrapped around the cool golden handle as it slipped open.

She stumbled into the garden trying hard to keep her balance and keeping herself from falling flat on her face. No matter what she gripped onto, her vision was constantly rocking back and forth as the cool night air blew her hair.

Anna didn't care what Hao was going to do, her mind just told her to get as far away as she could.

Stopping at a set of staircase that led down into the courtyard, she breathed heavily as she tried to calm herself down and getting a better control of her arms and legs. Her face was burning, but she could care less of what condition she was in.

Her feet stumbled on the first step, causing her to grip the railing harder. She continued to descend, finding herself still quite numb.

At that moment her head started pounding again causing her to loose track of her footing as she felt herself falling. She shut her eyes and braced herself for the landing that was about to follow only it never happened.

She could somewhat feel two hands that were gripping her shoulders and no matter how much she willed herself to look up, her body didn't move.

Hao came around the corner from his usual walk when he found Anna somewhat trying to get down the stairs. He moved closer to watch her but didn't step into view until he saw a streak of pain across her face as she lost her footing.

He ran over towards the end of the staircase, luckily before she made contact with the floor, and held her in his arms. All he could think of at the minute was if she was okay and thanking the world that he hadn't taken any longer on his little stroll.

Her breathing was harsh in his ears and her body temperature seemed extremely warm through the white fabric. He pulled her up into somewhat of a standing position as he cradled her into his arms as he quickly jumped up the stairs and entered the door that led into the hallway.

Reaching his bedroom he quickly entered through the double doors and placed her gently on the bed. Her breathing grew faint now and by the way she was breathing she had probably fainted.

_What did you do to yourself?_

His hand went to her forehead that was beginning to burn up. How did she develop a fever?

He quickly left and returned with a bowl of cool water with a small towel which he quickly placed over her forehead. Pulling a chair up by the bed, he laid back and breathed out a heavy sight. A lot of things happened that day, a run in with his brother and now this.

Cracking one eye open, he stared over her figure that laid quietly on the bed as her breathing came in and out a little less raspy than before. Her pale skin added onto the contrast of the glow that was coming into her cheeks.

Sighing, he allowed himself to look over her. She slept like an angel, but whenever she came to and she saw that he was staring at her, she'd probably just snap her wrist and throw sharp words in his direction.

Hao traced her jaw line with his fingertip, stopping at her chin where her lips lay partly open.

His mind raged for control at the temptation that seemed to be taking over his body.

_I should have more control over myself!_

He made his way over towards the fire and watches as the flames licked the oxygen that lingered around it.

* * *

Yoh sat cross-legged on his bed as his eyes looked towards the sliding glass doors that led out into the balcony where the moon shined over the quiet city.

Lifting himself from the bed, he slipped out into the quiet night air the settled over the sleeping Dobe village. Even though he had calmed down considerably from an hour ago, his thoughts were bent on finding Anna.

He had to get her back and the sooner the better.

Leaning on the railing he watched the lights flicker off in some of the surrounding buildings. His mahogany eyes searched the desolate village in hopes of finding some sort of clue only to look away in dismay.

Reaching over towards his sword he pulled it away from his waste causing Amidamaru to appear.

"Yoh, is something troubling you?"

His eyes didn't bother to look up at his friend's concerned ones but continued looking off in the distance as if he found something interesting.

"Anna… she's missing and it's because of Hao… I want you to try and look for her…"

Amidamaru eyed him warily, answering a little disappointed, "I know I can't change your mind, but don't you think we should heed Hao's warning? We don't want Anna in more trouble than she is already in."

"Don't question me!"

His eyes dilated again as he turned and glared at his guardian ghost who merely shook his head.

Yoh was to flustered in his thoughts of Anna that he wasn't thinking clearly. "Yoh, I'm worried about her too but we can't just jump into waters that we aren't aware of; especially if this is Hao we are talking about."

Amidamaru stared at Yoh and saw he had came to his senses but chose not to answer him. Sighing he finally gave in and left in search for Anna.

_Yoh…_

* * *

**REVIERS**

**Inulover4eva**: Thank-you for your support through both chapters I really appreciate it when a reviewer sticks with the author and yeah I hope I'll be able to write what you're expecting me too.

**Angelic Gemini**: Thank-you for your support through both chapters. And yeah that scene actually turned out a lot better than how cheesy and sappy it sounded in my head. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope to further meet your expectations.

**lost spirit**: I'm glad you liked it and I'm also glad you took the time to review! Yoh/Anna? I'll consider it, but I can't tell you for certain that it will be that way. It actually started off as a Hao/Anna but I guess a little tweaking will be needed.

**Nyago**: I love your enthusiasm for my chapters and I'll be sure to update more often for your sake. And thanks for returning to my story and reviewing.

**BabyKaoru-Sama**: Thank-you for reading the chapter and I'm glad it pleases you. I'll be sure and try harder to update.

**K****awaii Koneko92**: Yeah I do agree with you it isn't exactly the freshest idea but I'm not very good when it comes to making up new and fresh things. I'm glad it is at least decent to you and thank-you for reviewing.

**somefanofs.k**: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope this chapter worked out just as well. I love triangles too though they are hard to play cause I always favor one-side.

**kurama-kawai**: heehee. Thank-you for sticking with me for two chapters and I apologize that this one took so long to make. I'm actually stuck at a stand still until I start typing it for the computer so it's natural for ideas to come to me when I write it as I go.

**Silent Darkness Tsumiko**: I like how you used a few words to describe your opinions about my story. Well thanks for reviewing!

**NeKo**: Thank-you for saying it's a good story although it only has 2 chapters. I'm hoping to make it to 20 chapters and stop since my brother says a good author shouldn't dawdle on needless chapters xD

**Sean**: Of course he will! Though it's also his job to find a way to keep her there cause Hao's not going to give her up that easily!

: Uhhh… Well I don't know any ALIASES for you but thank-you for saying it was a cute story so far.

**Kimberly/Kaioma**: That's cool but you could but Kaioma as your Reviewer name cause that's what I use to call you by. Thank-you for staying with me and dealing with my lagginess in updating. I really appreciate it since I tend to update slow and that just makes me loose reviewers. If you want to know, it's usually the last reviewer before I update that says if the next chapter was inspired by that one person. Ch.2 in other words was made because of you.

**anitaking3**: Yeah I know it took me a long time, it's just that I try to meet a quota of reviews before I continue plus I didn't know how to go on with my story cause I made it out of the top of my head. I never once planned the whole layout of it. ;;

**IronRose**: Yeah I like how I made Hao and Anna extremely close in the last few scenes. Heehee… 1) I'm actually not to sure of this myself believe it or not. I never really thought the story the whole way through so forgive my oblique answer. 2) Going from Chapter 1 to Chapter 2 I assumed Anna slept the whole night and during Chapter 2 When Anna was reading I just mistook it as to she read the whole day. I'll try to describe time changes better. 3) I didn't mean they slept in the same bed, I just meant they slept on separate beds, but if you don't like it that way you can just assume they have separate rooms. I don't think its that little fact in my story will play a big role anyways.

**PearlSisters**: Don't worry I will!

**hannami sakura**: I'm glad to hear that you and your friend's really like this story. And I'll do my best to update more often but I just went through a mental breakdown so it's really hard. Well Chapter 3 is devoted to you!

**Kaioma**: Hey thx! And don't worry I'm updating see! This chapter is also dedicated to you.


	4. disillusion

A/N : Sorry for skipping my last deadline, I'll try and make it up to you readers by filling out 2 chapters within this time period until July 28. Went to AX on JULY 2 and 3 and it was fun cosplaying as MIDI from IBARA.

Disclaimer : I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

Deep Desires  
Chapter IV : disillusion 

Yoh paced back and forth on the balcony as he awaited Amidamaru's return. Turning his head to the left, the clock read five minutes till three. Had it really been that long? Sighing, he ran his fingers through his short hair trying to calm his mind.

Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against his hands, he had been thinking about Anna and Hao since Amidamaru left which was around five the evening the day before. No matter how much he coaxed his mind to sleep it just wouldn't allow him any rest.

Rubbing his eyes he saw Amidamaru appear over to his left. Yoh turned his head in his guardian ghost's direction trying to read his facial expressions before he had a chance to speak of his detailed searching.

"Did you find her?" He waited patiently for the answer but deep down he was questioning his actions, did he really want to know if he found her or not? What if what his answer was what he had been trying to avoid? Shaking his head tiredly as his locks of brown hair echoed his motion.

Amidamaru could see the different emotions pass across Yoh's face and he knew what he was going through, it must be so hard to be separated from someone that was so close to your heart. Taking a small breath he finally answered, "I… I didn't find her Master Yoh."

His heart plummeted as his senses seemed to dull. It couldn't be… Anna couldn't be just gone…

The samurai watched as Yoh tried to stabilize his mind as it took in the information. "I have found a huge cloud of furioku surrounding an area and I have suspicions that she is being kept there, but it is off limits to all spirits and shaman alike. The barrier is to powerful to penetrate on your own."

Yoh's formed rose a bit from its slumped form as he managed a nod and a brush with his hand to signal a dismissal to Amidamaru who quickly faded into the night.

His hands shook uncontrollably as he opened and entered the quiet hotel room and slid the balcony door shut. His feet glided along the carpet slowly as if he was a spirit himself; his once soft brown eyes were now a shocked white.

Reaching the bed, he shakily drew himself down upon the bed as his breaths heaved in and out in slow manageable breaths. His mind slowly processing the information he had received. Anna was still alive but for how long?

Draping a hand across his forehead, his mind blanked out into sleep as his thoughts traced over the last memory he had of Anna.

* * *

Anna slowly came into consciousness but her mind was still heavy, almost as if someone had hit her head repeatedly with a huge hammer. A groan of pain emitted through her throat as she tried to lift herself from the bed only to hit her head against a wooden pole. She must've moved towards the side of the bed. 

Her eyelids still felt heavy with sleep as she tried to pry them open with what little energy she had left in her only managing a meek crack to look at her surroundings. The images that she could make out were blurred.

Turning over onto her back she breathed heavily as she touched her forehead only to find it faintly hot. She must've gotten a fever.

Pulling herself into a sitting position after some struggling with the sheets she peered out into the white dull room illuminated by the sunlight filtering through the windows.

_Good… No one is in here…_

Sighing in relief she quickly pulled herself out of the bed and made her way to the solid white double doors. Her mind was still groggy with sleep and her hair tousled due to her thrashing during the night.

Her pale fingers gripped the cold golden doorknob slowly before pushing down and pulling the door aside.

Anna stared out towards the empty corridor that seemed almost inhabited. She quickly shuffled into the quiet hallway that she had collapsed in the night before.

She needed to get out of this place and the faster the better, at least that way Hao couldn't use her against Yoh. But… Since when did Yoh ever care about her at all?

Her footsteps stopped as her eyes coated over with sadness. Was returning back to Yoh that much better of an idea than staying with Hao? Stopping at the same garden gate she had tried to exit the grounds through, she placed her heated forehead against the cool glass pane with her eyes cast towards the floor.

Heated breaths made their mark on the windowpane as she tried to think about her actions. She loved Yoh didn't she? And wasn't that enough for her to leave this place?

"Where are you going?"

Anna's eyes dilated in shock as she turned around to face the one figure she had been avoiding, Asakura Hao.

Pushing her back towards the glass door she quickly regained her composure as she glared back into those calm brown eyes that looked over her figure worriedly. Worried? Could Hao Asakura, the most powerful shaman be worried about her?

Casting the thought aside, she quickly replied through gritted teeth, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

The mahogany eyes that rivaled her own stare put on a playful smirk. Hao watched as Anna tried to press herself against the glass door in fear of his next actions as he approached. They were mere centimeters now and he could tell the close proximities of his presence was unnerving her.

His hands slowly slid against the glass as they locked her in-between them, her heart was beating so loud, it shrouded her hearing, she took quick breaths as she watched his facial expressions. He was still just toying with her and it made her so frustrated when they played these little games!

Anna could feel his hot breath against her damp cheeks as he leaned closer into her, kissing her softly along the lips before sliding down to the base of her neck and planting butterfly kisses against her flesh.

She didn't think it was possible, especially the type of reaction you would get from Hao Asakura, she almost hated herself for it. Tilting her head up she let out a low moan, she had wanted this much attention before didn't she? From Yoh, but now she was receiving it from his twin.

Hao curved his lips into a small smile as he kissed her even more passionately on the lips as his hands slid down to her waste holding her small frame against the door.

She knew it was wrong, but her body craved the attention, she couldn't seem to stop herself and her mind was screaming no. Grabbing the golden handle of the door she pushed down hard allowing the door to slam right open causing her to fall backwards hard onto the floor between the outside and the hallway.

Her head slammed down hard against the floor as she prepared herself for the impact, but she had to break the connection before it got too far.

Anna rubbed the area where she had made contact with the floor as she looked up to see Hao poised over her with both his arms bracing himself from falling on top of her and at the same time keeping her trapped within his reach.

His breath was heated and short, how did this simple girl turn him into a mere human? Make him succumb into craving and the simple emotion of love? His mahogany eyes traced over her outline as he slowly spoke, "If you want to see him, then I can bring you to him, but you only have an hour. So you'd better get going."

Heaving himself up from the ground he quickly reentered the building and disappeared down the hallway calling out as he went, "Be ready at noon, I'll take you to him then."

Anna laid on the ground, eyes wide as to what just happened. Her fingers traced the area where Hao had bit her when she fell backwards. What have I done?

* * *

Yoh was up early that morning even though he only had two hours of sleep, he had to train harder in order to get himself prepared for what ever Hao had in store for him, but most of all… he was doing this for her. 

He wanted to see her again and if that meant giving his own life, he was willing to do it.

Rounding the last corner of the village for the tenth time that day, he quickly dropped to the ground and did a few hundred push-ups before he committed himself to sword practice.

Amidmaru watched from afar as he saw Yoh push himself to his limits. It hurt him to see Yoh in this position and it was all Hao's fault. He should've been more aware of Hao's ideas and more away of protecting Anna. Gripping his blade in frustration at his stupidity, he continued to watch Yoh's practice as he drowned himself in guilt. They would get Anna back no matter what.

Yoh wiped the sweat perspiring from his forehead as he continued push-ups and exercising his furioku. His body was exhausted by now and he was bruised and his hands were cut bleeding from the excessive use of the sword. He didn't care though, he had to get stronger, for Anna's sake and no excuses this time. He couldn't risk it.

Biting his lip he found the pain in his hands almost unbearable.

"Master Yoh, I think it is time for a rest." His guardian loomed nearby watching his master train only to have a worried expression cloud over his eyes.

"I'm fine," Yoh bit back the pain that was pulsating through his body as he tried to pick up the sword a second time only to drop it. Getting a little frustrated at himself, he bent over to grasp the sword again only to feel a cool damp hand lay upon his own.

It was Anna's hands.

His thoughts stopped altogether as he raised his vision to meet Anna's face staring back at him with a worried look to her once emotionless face. Leaving the sword on the floor he raised his hand to touch her pale cheek, to touch the face that he had missed over these few nights.

Anna took his cut hands in her own and brought it to her face as cool tears ran down from her eyes. Hao had brought her here, and she only had an hour so she would cherish every moment of it.

Pulling her face away from the hand that had now stained her own face she whispered quietly, "I only have an hour so I'll have to brief you as much information as I can-"

She stopped mid sentence as soft lips covered her own, it was Yoh, not Hao this time. The cuts and bruises along Yoh's body was enough to tell her how much he needed her… and reminded her how much she needed him… Salty tears continued to fall from her eyes as her own voice quivered.

"Shhh… Let's just enjoy this moment as long as we can," his kind eyes glanced over Anna's trembling one as he pulled her closer into his embrace. Running his hands through her hair and down her back, almost as if he were memorizing every aspect of her.

Anna lifted her head slightly so that Yoh could hear her feeble voice, "Yoh… You need to get stronger in order to defeat Hao and… if you don't… I'm not sure what will happen, but it will be done through me… Hao's treating me fine, but…"

Yoh continued stroking the soft blonde locks as he held Anna closer to him, he didn't care about anything at the moment. All he wanted was to be with her. If Hao wanted him to get stronger for Anna, then there was no doubt in his mind that he would.

Untangling himself from their embrace, he kissed her lightly on the forehead, sweeping her messy blonde hair to the sides so he could see her teary face. He had never seen her this shaky before and it scared him. How could anyone break the mask she wore?

"Time's up my little itako," a voice coaxed from the opposite side of the street.

* * *

A/N . Sorry… that was really sappy… I did this chapter really fast and I'm sorry that most of the characters are really OC. 


	5. tears

A/N: I apologize for the delay but I just have not been in the mood to write anything as of late and I must thank all of those that reviewed though I'm not exactly sure how far I plan to go with this story or if I am going to finish it. And also in reality the amount of time Hao gave Anna was indeed less than an hour and yes you all can hate me for writing it like so… o;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

Deep Desires  
Chapter V: tears

Yoh looked over at his so-called "half-brother" with searing hatred. His aura that seemed dismal before was now emanating from his battered up form in bursts of new energy. Pulling Anna close to him, he seethed out through clench teeth, "She's not your itako and nor is she going back with you."

Looking upwards into Yoh's eyes, Anna could see his brown eyes dilate into black specs and she knew, if there had been any doubt in her mind before if he truly loved her, it was now. Her cobalt blue eyes seemed to gather water from out of no where at her present circumstances, she had to go back to Hao no matter how much she hated it, but it was for Yoh's sake.

Her eyes looked over his bruised and cut up body and at the amounts of furioku he was emitting. There was no doubt that he was in no condition to even put up some amount of battle for Hao and there was just now way she would even think to allow him to enter battle in the condition he was in.

For her sake and for his, she had to go back to Hao.

Yoh's twin sat smiling at the couple in such a fashion that seemed to say he knew more then he let on and knew for a fact that they both were merely at his mercy and would later succumb to him in one way or another. "And how do you plan to keep her? Surely by not fighting me in your current state, though I must commend your abilities at finding what resources of furioku you have left." Hao's eyes glinted in a sense of mirth.

Amidamaru quickly appeared in front of his master and Anna with a protective arm between Hao and Yoh. "Even if we did, who says you would be the final victor?"

A shrill sarcastic laugh filled the empty streets as it coursed through the air. "Now you're really getting amusing, let us test it then shall we?" With a sweeping motion of his hand, his fire spirit appeared behind him enveloped in a fiery glow that would send any shaman running into his shell.

"Yoh, quickly-"

Turning as he quickly issued the command he was stopped by Anna's shaky voice, although she was rattled she still had that element of command entwined within her vocals, "That's enough."

Yoh looked down at her in a sense of surprise and questioning. Did she want to go back to his brother?

Her eyes were averted towards the ground as if searching for some answer, was she mad? This was her chance to stay with her Yoh but here she was throwing it all into the win without a second thought.

"Do you obviously think you can possibly fight him in the state that you're in Yoh?" Those eyes that seemed at first to be cold and hard turned into concern and worry as she gazed into Yoh's mahogany eyes, "Look at yourself Yoh, your hands are cut bleeding, you're bruised all over, your furioku is on the verge of collapsing, and most of all… I love you."

Anna's pale hands reached up to stroke Yoh's long bangs away from his face to touch his forehead as her eyes searched his own, trying to make him understand. She didn't want to see him get hurt more than needed be, and even more, she couldn't stand it if he were to be killed just of her.

His mind was confused, and his voice seemed to issue on sound. Yoh opened his mouth to say something only to have it closed by Anna's hands, he knew that she loved him and he loved her back, but why is it that she was willing to give up so easily?

"I don't want to go back Yoh-"

"Then DON'T! Let me fight him and then we can be together again!" Yoh seemed to plead.

"I can't…" Anna's eyes slipped from the gaze they held as she looked towards Hao, "I can't let you do that for me and I don't want you to die for me." What was wrong her? Her voice seemed to be choking back tears that seemed to flood from her eyes as she tried to keep calm, "If it means to cost my happiness in order for you to live," raising her hands to pet Yoh one last and final time that day, "I would rather give that away then to see you in death."

Breaking away from their embrace, she stepped back as tears swelled in her eyes and graced her cheek to fall upon the cold asphalt below. Slowly she turned to face Hao and started walking over his direction as her blonde locks shielded her face from view.

"There's my good little itako," Hao smiled pleased as he held out his hand to pull Anna towards him in a quick embrace as he lightly kissed her head and turned towards Yoh in a mocking gesture.

Yoh didn't know what to do, his mind was confused but what Hao did angered him even more. He was touching HIS Anna in ways that only he alone was allowed to do.

Amidamaru looked from one brother to the other, waiting for what was to happen next, but he knew Yoh wasn't going to disobey Anna though he disagreed with her plan from the beginning, but there was nothing he could do now, but stand silently as a spectator.

Allowing for his spirit to vanish into nothingness, Hao broke the silence with a jovial reply, "I do love you my dear brother and I'll give back your itako, if you are able to defeat me."

Before any reply could be uttered, both Hao and Anna were engulfed in flames and all that was left was nothingness.

His hand shook now more than ever with searing hatred as blood dripped from his already torn wounds, "I swear to you Anna… I will get you back…" Yoh's eyes dilated once again as his teeth clenched, his body shook with hatred but at the same time was collapsing due to the amount of stress it had undergone that day as his knees buckled under him.

Everything in his sight seemed to fade into darkness…

His mouth gasped faintly for air as tears streamed from his eyes started to glaze over as he mouthed his last words…

"I will see you again…"

* * *

A/N: Short… but it's a chapter ne o? ToT;; I'll get started on a longer chapter later but this is all I can manage since I have no idea what has happened in the story for some reason even though I wrote it oO;; neway… I'll reedit it all later so bear with the errors… 


	6. unuttered

A/N: The long awaited chapter. Sorry I haven't written things in a long while. This was written a few months back and I thought it would be decent enough to stand alone as a chapter. Thank-you to all those that messaged me and did not let me forget about this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

Deep Desires  
Chapter VI: unuttered

Muffled sobs could be heard from behind the white double doors that seemed to separate Hao from his beloved little itako. Every choke in her throat and every tear that spilt down her cheek seemed like knives piercing his very heart. He could not stand seeing her like this, but he wanted to let her know that he would always be there for her.

_Why can't she see that she's nothing to him? What does she see in Yoh that I do not have?_

He reached for his forehead as a migraine was about to set in. This wasn't like him. To get all flustered from a mere girl and to make it worse it was his brother's fiancé.

"I need to get some air," Hao whispered as he left his guard place at Anna's door to enter the outside grounds. The sky was painted a pink and orange hues as the sun seemed about to rise and chase away the dark night. "Yoh… are you looking up at the same sky?"

Closing his eyes, he breathed in the air slowly as the wind played with his lochs, he couldn't seem to get her image out of his head. The way she looked at Yoh, the way she defended him, and the way she desperately clung to him in tears. If only she could see him that way, if only she would acknowledge him as someone to love. He hated it…

His brother seemed to have everything from trusting friends to someone who could love him no matter what happens, but he… had nothing like that… A single tear slipped from his clenched eyes as the sense of loneliness he's always possessed set in.

_I want to be your pillar of strength Anna. I want to be the one person that fills your thoughts. I want to be the one to hold you when you cry. I want to be the one who receives your love…_

Readjusting his garments, he reentered the house only to stop in front of her room. The sobbing seemed to have stopped. Before he could control himself, his hands opened the doors to allow entrance for himself. He knew he shouldn't be attempting to go inside, but his heart throbbed to be by her side.

His once hard mahogany eyes were doused with tenderness as he approached her bed side. He could tell she was still awake from her small choke that seemed to occur every so often.

Hao sat upon her bed as his hand reached out to caress her golden hair that was dampened with sadness.

She turned slightly to look up at his face before turning away quickly. "I'm sorry Anna…"

Her cobalt blue eyes seemed watery with grief, but she managed to pull herself up from the bed so he may see her in full view. Her hair was in disarray and her cheeks were stained red from hot tears. This wasn't the Anna Hao was used to seeing.

He reached out and pulled her in close in an embrace although she resisted, but slowly sank into a small embrace for support. Hao cradled her fragile form and made small kisses to her forehead before pulling her away.

"I'm sorry for earlier…" His eyes glazed over with guilt and embarrassment for his actions in causing her sadness.

Anna shook her head as she pulled Hao into another embrace, "It is I who has been the fool… I never noticed until now how much Yoh cared for me, but… how much you cared for me as well… Thank-you…" Her voice trailed off at the end as her eyes slid shut into slumber.

Hao continued to hold her till she felt her soft breathing against his neck. Tucking her in, he quickly brushed his lips against her forehead before exiting the room. His heart… seemed to have found what it was looking for…


End file.
